The Panda Bear eats Pan (and other possible romance fluff)
by fallen-tenshi37
Summary: Izuki SenpaixOriginal Character. RikoxHyuggaxPossibleTeppei AokuroYAY. Everybody pairs Kuroko up with the GoM or Kagami...but what about the senpais of the Seirin basketball team? I just wanted to focus on Serin, mostly. They don't get enough love. And Izuki-kun; his puns are too cute! First fic, so no flames please!
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal day after practice for the Seirin basketball team...Riko had exhausted them to the brink of death, but Hyugga Junpei looked pleased, though on the verge of passing out. "Alright guys, pretty good job today! If we keep going on like this, we can definitely beat Touou at the Winter Cup. If we don't…./evil smile. Prepare to be crushed by your senpai."

**Noooo Hyugga-senpai went into clutch mode. S-scary!** The rest of the team sweat dropped, avoiding his dark aura.

They shrank back, but their looks of fear turned into even greater horror when Riko came up smiling, holding a pot of curry. "Look guys! I made you food to keep up your energy. Now, eat up…" Kuroko took one look at the contents of the pot, and then disappeared. Kagami's eyes widened at his disappearance, and he ran off as well. The rest of the team followed, forgetting their fatigue as their coach's cooking meant only inevitable death. Only Hyugga and Teppei were left at the end, Hyugga looking scared and Teppei looking confused. Riko sighed and muttered, "Well, at least you two get to taste my delicious cooking." ((Poor senpais hehehe))

Izuki was walking home with Mitobe, Koganei, and Furihata and he was just being his naturally quiet self, when the three of them heard a scream from an alleyway. Of course, the idiots naturally ran to investigate. They found a girl, who looked to be about their year in high school, lying on the ground in pain. They saw a familiar sight above her, Shogo Haizaki, from Fukuda High!

Angrily, they advanced on the bastard. Noticing the three large figures, Haizaki swore and ran off. Koganei ran forward and helped the girl sit up. She had short black hair and bangs. She wore glasses and a jade charm around her neck. Her eyes were watery and she sniffled, trying hard not to cry. Izuki thought she looked…_adorable._ He quickly shook that thought off. "Hey…are you alright?" he asked nervously. She gave him a quick smile. It was so cute, his heart skipped a beat. "Yeah, I am. You guys are on the basketball team right?" He then noticed that she wore a Seirin uniform. He nodded, and Mitobe silently handed her a tissue. It was then that Izuki noticed a scrape on her arm, bleeding little rivulets of blood down her arm. He felt a surge of anger, and a great desire to kick Haizaki in the balls. He then shook his head quickly. Who was this girl? Why did he feel so many emotions around her? Furihata asked, "What's your name? We'll walk you home, just in case that bastard tries to try anything again." She turned red, _a cute red_, and quickly bowed politely. "My name is Anna. Gomen, it's fine. Don't trouble yourself." Furihata smiled gently at her. "It's no trouble. What year are you in?" "Second, so I guess that makes me your senpai~" She laughed. Izuki's heart was beating abnormally fast. Who was this girl?

They started walking. She took out a bag, which held several pieces of flavored bread. "Here, have some." She smiled, handing it to the four boys. They gratefully accepted, being tired and hungry after practice. "Pan…" Izuki muttered to himself. "The panda bear eats bread." Anna looked over at him, surprise flickering across her face. Then she began to laugh. She just stopped in the street and laughed and laughed, till tears started forming at the side of her eyes. She noticed that Izuki had turned an uncomfortable shade of red. "Hey…" She smiled gently. "That was really funny. You're pretty cute, Izuki-kun". Izuki stared at her, the gorgeous stranger who just called him cute. He looked at her sweet smile, and felt his stomach drop again. Who is this girl? What, what is she doing to me?

((Pan: Japanese word for bread))


	2. Chapter 2

Hyugga-kun was not himself the next day during practice. He couldn't seem to meet the eyes of their coach. What had happened yesterday, when the rest of the team had left him to his doom?

**flashbackkkkk**

Teppei moaned in pain. His face was a sickly blue color, yet he forced himself to swallow the rest of the curry that Riko had made down his throat. "Want seconds?" their coach asked brightly. Teppei almost gagged, "N-no, thank you. That was good though Riko. Arigatou for the meal." Hyugga looked up from his plate in amazement. How the hell did he eat that uncooked mix of spicy vegetables and vitamin powder so fast? He looked down at his half-finished plate as Teppei lurched out of the room, either to find a toilet or possibly die. Maybe both. Riko and Hyugga sat in silence for a little while, but it was a comfortable silence. Then Riko spoke, "Ne…it's not any good, is it? Gomen, I do try my best…" She quietly curled her fingers into her palm, but Hyugga noticed the bandages she had on them. Obviously Riko still wasn't very skilled in the culinary arts. He sighed internally, and began to shovel the rest of his plate into his mouth. It burned, and was a distinctly horrible feeling. He noticed her look of happy surprise though, and that encouraged him to continue. He set the plate down, and looked at her. She looked back at him, her brown eyes conveying every emotion going on in her head right now. "Baka." She muttered at him. "Excuse me?" He spluttered. "BAKA. If you didn't want to eat it, you didn't have to." She smirked. Hyugga indignantly 'hmphed' at her, and stuck out his tongue childishly. She flicked his forehead, and he blinked. Riko looked like she was turning red. The moment quickly passed though, and she simply smiled at him. "I hope you'll try the rest of my recipes too, Hyugga-kun. Or at least until I get better at cooking." Hyugga looked sick. Desperately searching for a way out of this situation, he said quickly, "Ne, why do you call me Hyugga-kun? Why…why not Junpei? You're never really that formal with the rest of those idiots, yaknow." She blinked up at him. "I…I don't know. I suppose I just respect you Hyugga-kun." He opened his mouth to say more, but that was the moment Teppei came back. He looked a little better, though still a bit pale. Slinging one arm around Riko's shoulder and another around Hyugga's, he moaned quietly. "Ne, guys. I think I might need some help getting home…" And so they left, the Seirin basketball coach and two idiots with stomachaches.

Meanwhile, Kuroko was sitting in Magi with Kagami-though this was normal. The redhead was inhaling one burger after another, but the pale bluenette simply sat and sipped at a vanilla shake. Kagami suddenly put down the burger he was eating and looked at Kuroko. He quickly stuck out a finger and wiped a bit of vanilla shake off the corner of his mouth. Kuroko started, and looked at him in surprise. "Kagami-kun…I'll wipe my own mouth, thank you." Kagami turned a bright red. "Uh, uh Kuroko. So I've been wondering. Would you like to maybe hang out sometime?" He quickly covered his mouth with his hand, blushing furiously. _I can't believe I just said that. What the hell bastard. Bakagami. Now he knows that you must be homo homo for him. _Kuroko did that slow, languid blink of his. "Aren't we already hanging out, Kagami-kun?" Kagami flushed even further, "N-no, I-I meant as in…yaknow." Kuroko blinked again. Then he gave a polite bow. "If you were thinking about me in a romantic way Kagami-kun, I apologize. I have to confess that I am in a relationship at the moment." Kagami gaped at him, a bit of cheeseburger hanging out of his mouth. "W-with who?" He assumed that most girls didn't even notice Kuroko, much less him. Sure, he was pretty with his pale skin, big blue eyes, and quiet personality. But no one noticed him! Kuroko blinked again. "With Aomine-kun." He sipped his shake again, and Kagami noticed a faint pinkness to his cheeks.

"…EHHHHH?"


End file.
